


MYSTIC MESSENGER ~ Love across the 4th Wall

by RinSolo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 angst, 707 loves you in every route, 707 reset theory, 707xmc - Freeform, 707xreader, Angst, F/M, He knows it, Hope you enjoy, POV 707 | Luciel Choi, Will probably make you cry, but no mature content, character route spoilers, idk when update, idk where I was going with this, kinda fluffy as well, luciel knows it, luciel needs love, luciel pov, may be a little hot, mystic messenger from luciel's pov, short chapters lol, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSolo/pseuds/RinSolo
Summary: ~ Luciel Choi x MC/Reader ~
Yes....I haven't even finished three routes yet (did Yoosung, Zen and currently on Jumin's) and I already write a Luciel fanfic.....Welp, he stole my heart so here we go with a super  a n g s t y  and also partly  c u t e  fanfic with what I want to get rid of my feels right now.This is from Luciel's point of view who watches you proceed in the game. It will contain his feelings (since I am a huge fan of the reset theory) for you that he has in every route. Well, say hello to the angst because I want to make you cry with this.Will maybe contain spoilers for other routes, later for Seven's route too? (Once I get to it lolol) It will maybe contain some hot scenes in further chapters~~ But don't worry, I don't write smut in general so I will keep it moderate.
Seriously....where was I going with this....*shakes her head*Would be nice if anyone leaves me some feedback~~
 
Mystic Messenger/the characters belong to Cheriz~You belong to Luciel (cause seriously all his fangirls do)~





	1. Casual Mode 1 ~

What was I even thinking? I mean like, seriously, did I actually really think she was saying all these things because she...liked me in any way? Haha...I am such an idiot.  
I have told myself from the very beginning to not get too attached to her. She is a precious flower that needs to be protected by someone who can actually guarantee and provide her safety. Someone other than me.  
Well, she didn’t chose me or anything. She went playing Casual Mode, I guess she didn’t want to spend any money on me. Not that I wanted her too, no, Casual Mode was just perfect. I hoped she’d just stay there forever.  
She was not really sure about what she was doing at first. I noticed how unexperienced she was with this whole thing, how she accidentally said the wrong things and messed up the emails. She was simply adorable being so clumsy and awkward. I think that’s when my heart melted.  
I had no clue whom she would pick, if she even knew you had to raise affection by being nice to one specific person in order to get a route. Well, apparently she had no idea what she was doing since she kept being nice to me all the time.  
I remember clearly how she laughed at my jokes, participated when I teased Yoosung, talked on the phone with me late at night. I still remember her soft voice whispering “Honey, I love you!” the first time I ever called her.  
Telling her to say that because her bank account had been hacked was one of the, no, the best prank I’ve ever pulled off. And that had to mean something since I already pulled off about a million pranks.  
But apparently she forgot that she was in Casual Mode. Nothing would come out of being so nice to me. But maybe she didn’t even know that. Anyways, she got the Bad Ending after four days. Four of the best days of my life, in fact. For that small amount of days, I could pretend that she liked me, that she simply didn’t know that she couldn’t get me in Casual Mode, and that she actually aimed for my route.  
I felt sorry for her. She seemed so innocent and she didn’t deserve that Bad Ending since it was kind of creepy, I admit that. But at least she’d learned something from it.  
When she came back she seemed a lot more confident. She suddenly looked as if she knew what to do, at least more than before. I felt she had a plan. But apparently that plan involved flirting with me again.  
We went on about my work, chatted endlessly and had fun talking on the phone after midnight. She didn’t seem to be aiming to get a specific Casual Mode character this time either but I didn’t really care. I was simply thankful that she supported me that much. It almost felt as if we’re meant to be.  
I already looked forward to mocking Yoosung about having that disease with her again but just when I was about to pull it off she suddenly took his side.  
That was the first time I felt my heart sting a little. I was suddenly faced with her having fun with and supporting another one. And even though I tried to supress the feeling I knew that deep down I hated seeing her and Yoosung like this.  
It was no wonder she got his route this time, leaving me all alone. I wasn’t prepared for the pain that hit me when I checked her progress and saw Yoosung’s face on the route panel. Guess we weren’t meant to be after all. But that was not even the hardest part. That was still to come.


	2. Yoosung ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for Yoosung's route/after end ahead~

No. That wasn’t her. That couldn’t be her, my sunlight, my favourite Honey Buddha Chip. That girl that was all lovey-dovey with that child of a college student now.  
Don’t get me wrong, Yoosung is super nice most of the time and I value his friendship but I couldn’t help but start hating him lately.  
I didn’t let it get to me of course. I simply watched the two of them getting closer as the days went on. Whenever I appeared in the chatroom with the two of them I made sure to act as if I fully supported their relationship while I actually had the urge to hit Yoosung’s face every time he compared this dream of a girl that he could now call his own to Rika.  
I couldn’t comprehend how he could do something like that. If he would truly love her he would recognize that she is nothing like Rika, at least that’s what I kept telling myself.  
But deep inside I realized that it was just Yoosung’s grief over her death that made him act this way. And I also knew that she would eventually help him overcome it and realize what a unique beautiful person she was. They would live happily ever after and she would have a boy, no, man by her side that would always be there for her and who’d make sure no harm ever comes to her. I knew that he was actually a way better choice than I was. Yoosung was loving, caring and mentally stable with a decent past. But most important, he was safe.  
Something that I, Luciel Choi, could not say about myself.  
But even though I told myself all these things the feeling acing in my chest every time I saw him and her together, chatting, flirting, laughing was constantly killing me inside. I wished to be in Yoosung’s place so badly that I felt as if I would explode sometimes.  
I tried to bury myself in work, not sleeping for days and blankly staring at my computer displays for more than 48 hours or longer straight. I barely ate either. I couldn’t eat because my beloved chips reminded me of her and I could never get myself to leave my bunker and get something else these days.  
I barely appeared in the chats, I didn’t want to see the latest couple being all lovey-dovey but sometimes I had to because I had new information about recent issues like the hacker, that lead her to Rika’s apartment.  
If I participated in the chatroom and came across her she didn’t particularly acted mean or pushed me away, she tended to ignore me most of the time. I tried to tell myself it could be worse but I was hardly able to imagine that.  
Every time she told Yoosung how much she cared about him I saw her pretty face, lighting up with joy, smiling at me. Only to realize a few seconds later that she’d actually smiled for Yoosung who was standing behind me. She would throw herself into his arms then and I would stand there watching until I had tortured myself enough and decided to wake up from the daydream. Or should I say, day-nightmare?  
As the days went on I seemed to be growing more and more numb against that acing pain in my heart. It still hurt of course, but I was able to endure it now. Could it be that I got used to it? The hatred I developed for Yoosung had vanished too. All I felt was just a big numbness in my chest. A void that could never be filled no matter what I tried.  
I hadn’t counted the days that passed but it was definitely more than a week that had passed since she joined the RFA when I suddenly had a breakthrough with my work.  
I had been able to locate the hideout of the hacker. When I entered the chatroom to tell the others Yoosung and his new girlfriend were alone.  
They both reacted differently. She actually congratulated me on finding such an important trace while Yoosung was worried. I had already decided on going there by myself before I even told anyone about my discovery. I would do it for her. And I couldn’t care less if I would lose my life. If I would die, I would die while trying to protect her. Then at least I would have done something right in my life.  
But to our both astonishment Yoosung insisted on coming along. Both me and her tried to convince him to stay. She did it because she worried something might happen to him. I did it because I didn’t want him to come along. This was my mission, my way to show her how much I loved her. I would be the one to sacrifice myself for her and I wouldn’t let anyone interfere!  
But when he kept insisting that he wanted to come with me it suddenly hit me that I couldn’t deny this to him. I suddenly realized that he truly loved her and wanted to protect her just as desperately as I wanted to.  
As I sent my car over to his place and exit the chatroom I let my head sink on the keyboard and cried. The tears wouldn’t stop running because of that realization – I had truly lost her to Yoosung forever.  
This wasn’t just a temporary crush that would pass eventually as I had tried to tell myself until now. This was true love. He would be the one to sacrifice himself for her and I didn’t have the right to interfere. This was Yoosung’s battle now and me and my feelings were irrelevant.  
This was the moment I forced myself to let her officially go. I wanted her to be happy more than anything in this world and if Yoosung made her happy then so be it. I didn’t have the right to stand in their way or even think or feel about her that way. I never had the right to do that.  
I did never even have the right to fall in love with her in the first place. Even thinking about her returning my feelings was wrong. After all, I did not deserve any love, especially from someone so pure and perfect like her. Not after what I had done and been through.  
I promised myself that I would protect Yoosung for her. I would make sure he came home to her so that their happiness could continue on.  
He did a good job on saving her. But I failed to keep my promise as always. For god’s sake, I couldn’t even protect Yoosung properly, how could I have ever claimed the right to protect her? He got injured in the process, at least it wasn’t that bad. He would still be able to be with her.  
Dear god it even made the whole thing even more romantic. I didn’t really want to attend the party and see the two of them finally meeting in person but I had to, of course. I tried my best to act cheerful what I failed at too. Well, at least I managed to make everyone think it was only because of Yoosung’s injury.  
When I listened to his speech about his everlasting love and how he declared it to her in front of everyone I realized once again how little I deserved her.  
I couldn’t look at him because I was so ashamed of myself having caused him to almost lose an eye. When the two of them kissed I felt the sharp pain returning as if it had always been there.  
I closed my eyes, telling myself this was all just a bad dream and I would wake up in my bed any second realizing that all that never happened.  
But it wasn’t a dream.  
I had to watch from afar how Yoosung and her got married about half a year after the first party she managed. He did his very best in university and managed to graduate well and become a vet like he always wanted.  
I didn’t really stay in touch with them since it still hurt, even after two years had passed. I once again tried to focus on my work and probably did a lot good and useful stuff but I didn’t really care. Not about work, not about my health that I’d been neglecting since I usually spent days in front of the computer without eating or sleeping in order to not having to imagine what they’d be doing by now, not about anything.  
I had given up a long time ago that anything would change. But apparently I had forgot something important.  
Yoosung was still just a route. And she was the player. And once the player is finished with a route, they r e s e t . Don’t they?


	3. Zen ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for Zen's route/after end ahead ~

I had almost forgotten how her voice sounded when I found myself in my bed that night, staring unbelievingly at my phone’s date and time.  
The time had been...turned back. It had happened all of a sudden, I had been concentrating on my work and all of a sudden I was lying in my bed staring at my phone. I was looking at the exact same chats that I already knew from two years before. More specific, the day she’d joined RFA.  
What was the meaning of this? Wasn’t she happy with Yoosung? Why would she reset now? But even though it was probably the most selfish thought I ever had, I was kind of happy that she’d returned. If Yoosung wasn’t the right guy for her after all, who was it then? Whom would she choose this time?  
I tried to tell myself that it couldn’t possibly be me. She didn’t reset because of me. She resetted because...well, I didn’t know why but it was definitely not because of me.  
After all, she was playing Casual Mode again.  
I didn’t even realize how much I had missed the late night chats with her and how I was able to call her without any reason. She would laugh for me in that absolutely adorable way and we would talk about nonsense for half an hour or more.  
Again, I could pretend that she actually liked me for four whole days. Four days that seemed like paradise compared to what I’d been going through the last years.  
I even started eating properly and sleeping a little more than three or two hours a day for her. To be honest, I didn’t know how I possibly could have endured the time without her. I needed her, just like oxygen, Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper. No, I needed her even more than all those things.  
I didn’t dare to check whom she aimed to get. I wanted to remain believing it was me as long as possible before I got my heart broken again. It was kind of stupid but I couldn’t help myself. It was just the way I felt.  
Well, the dream of her liking me ended abruptly at midnight on day 5. I was staring at her progress bar and felt my heart finally breaking...again.  
She chose Zen.  
And the hell I had escaped for four days started all over again. It was even worse at some point since Zen didn’t hesitate to declare his love and claim her as his like Yoosung did. Zen went straight forward and wasn’t really secretive about his feelings. She seemed to return them just as passionately since they were usually engaged in long romantic conversations if they were online together.  
I pretended to be alright just like the last time. Even though I went through the same emotions as the last time. At first I refused to believe it. And then when I realized it was real I started hating Zen just like I hated Yoosung back then. Hating him for simply being in love with her and claiming her in this audacious way.  
I went through all of it all over again. Attempted distraction through work, unbalanced sleep routine, nutrition through chips and canned drinks. Along with barely appearing in the chats when the two of them were around.  
Zen wanted to see her in person. Yoosung didn’t dare to request that but Zen went on about how he desperately wanted her to come over to his place. It was only a few days since she started his route!  
I didn’t want her to go. In fact, I would’ve done anything to prevent their meeting but I couldn’t think of a plausible reason why I should be against it that’s why I had to pretend I supported it.  
Typing those messages, congratulating them and supporting the visit, no one could imagine how much that hurt. I was hoping until the end that Jumin or anyone else would be against it, but my hopes were crushed when she eventually left the apartment to see Zen.  
I watched her through CCTV, her radiant figure, her shining eyes and her beautiful face and I once again realized how much I longed for her. But Zen would have her now, I guessed. Because, no one could actually believe she only went there to talk like she said.  
I was waiting desperately for her to come back. Every minute she wasn’t in the apartment felt like an hour and I couldn’t focus on work either. It was such a shame that all the data about the hacker had been erased from my computers or else tracking him would be child’s play.  
She did return safely eventually. And even though both her and Zen claimed that nothing had happened I didn’t really believe them. I mean, what man that actually loved her would be able to control himself in front of her beautiful figure?  
I considered whether to tell everyone about the bomb in Rika’s apartment. Would it be relevant in Zen’s route?  
The thought that Zen was, like Yoosung, just a route for her comforted me a little. But it didn’t help much since I was just a route myself. It felt so damn real that it was hard to believe this wasn’t actually real. Because to me, it certainly felt real. Way too real.  
Well, after the same security system error occurred that had already bugged me on Yoosung’s route I had no choice but to spill the bomb secret since it could, again, go off any moment.  
Zen’s reaction didn’t surprise me at first. He fiercely demanded for me to reveal the apartment’s address so that he could play prince charming and go save her.  
I refused. Yes, it was stupid and I should have told him but I still desperately clanged to the fact that I was the only one who knew where she was. I wouldn’t be able to endure another one saving her. I wanted to go and do it myself so badly that it almost hurt but firstly, she wanted Zen to come and secondly, I couldn’t leave my computer, I couldn’t stop watching her through CCTV or else that Unknown-guy would definitely come and kidnap her.  
Still, I refused to reveal the address. I just couldn’t tell him. I was physically unable to. My heart wouldn’t be able to bear it. Of course, the official excuse I came up with was, that I needed V’s permission to reveal the location. That was actually the truth but I couldn’t care less about whether V would be angry with me or not right now.  
But sooner or later Zen had enough. He came over, what actually surprised me since I didn’t know he would go that far just to get the address. But he went even further.  
It didn’t really hurt when he screamed at me, eventually slapped me in the face so that I fell to the floor. He continued screaming, holding on to my shirt and shaking me until my glasses almost fell off. He hit me again. Harder this time. That’s what finally got me to wake up.  
How could I have ever been so damn selfish?  
I eventually told him the address and Zen left immediately to save her. I tried to watch the scene through CCTV but my vision went blurry because of the tears that were streaming down my face now. I only saw that he managed to get her out of there before that white-haired-intruder.  
What the heck was I thinking? Did I really just risk her safety because of my personal arrogance? Because I had been presumptuous enough to think I had the right to keep the address to myself just because of my ego?  
I was in fact just a worthless, selfish piece of trash that had and would never deserve or get any love or compassion. I had completely failed on protecting her this time. And I couldn’t describe how ashamed I felt after realizing what I’d done.  
I didn’t show up in the chat anymore. I had to almost force myself to go to the party as well. I didn’t deserve to be there, not after what I’d done. But I did go.  
Well, I didn’t actually go as a guest but as a helper of Zen. That’s why I didn’t even bother to change into my party suit. He just needed technical support for his speech and I had in fact a lot to make up to him that’s why I couldn’t let him down again. I didn’t greet or see anyone at the party besides Zen either who didn’t treat me very friendly, what I couldn’t blame him for. I only blamed myself.  
I blamed myself even more after listening to Zen’s sincere and heart filled speech in which he declared his love to her in front of everyone, even the reporters who were there because of the scandal. So he was basically risking his career just to tell everyone how much he loved her.  
I left the party soon after that because I didn’t want anyone to see me cry. I just hoped she would reset again. Jut reset again and kick me into that four days of delusional happiness because I needed it right now. Even though I didn’t deserve it...  
But just like the last time, she took her time with resetting. It was two years again. Her and Zen got married and she accompanied him everywhere, supporting and cheering for his career. I handled it the same way as before. Just burying myself in work and unhealthy food in order to forget the cruel reality. Even though I knew my work and my progress would eventually be deleted again as soon as she pressed the reset button. Working turned into something that was about distraction anyways.  
But after all, Zen too, was just a route. And she was still the player. The player who would eventually r e s e t again.


	4. Deep Mode 1 ~

I almost cried tears of happiness when I realized the time had been resetted again. It was mean and selfish of me to think that way but I couldn’t help it. I was just so happy to get to talk to her again, to share my jokes and have someone around who understood me.  
But I almost had a heart attack when I checked her status bar and saw which mode she was playing in: She had unlocked Deep Mode this time.  
What in the world was the meaning of this? I had almost given up hope that she’d ever even consider coming my route. Maybe...I hadn’t been so delusional after all? Maybe she would finally be mine after eleven days?  
I tried to keep myself from getting too excited but it was almost impossible. The first day had so many chats and it still was over so fast. It was so liberating to finally talk to her again that I didn’t pay attention to whom she was aiming to get.  
However, the next day would hold a nasty surprise.  
I was so excited that I couldn’t help myself but to enter the chat around midnight. She was on together with Yoosung and I thought this may be a good sign. But when I tried to treat her just as I did on the last routes I suddenly was rejected completely.  
And I really did try everything to just make her smile again or say “lolol” or “ur so funny Seven~” like she used to all the time.  
I tried to mock Yoosung about being a game addict – she took his side going on about how it’s nice to do whatever one wants. I tried to capture her attention in stating that I wished to be encouraged by my girlfriend, if I had one, and that it would be nice to get a text from her that said “Sweetie, you can do it! >~<” whenever I had too much work. Then I tried to joke around about actually having a girlfriend – my imaginary girlfriend 606 that lived in the world of binary numbers~  
I wanted her to say she’d be my 606 but she apparently didn’t think jokes about girlfriends were funny at all.  
It almost left me crying when she said that she’d be cautious of me from now on, since Yoosung said I was dangerous.  
Yoosung left soon after claiming that he needed to beat a rare boss monster and then she said something strange.  
“What the hell’s wrong with the options;;”  
Could it be that she tried to tell me that this was just a game for her as well?  
I didn’t say anything explicit, only that the ones who made it may have been tired. And since I was the one who made it I could tell that I indeed had been tired when I created this chat. That’s when she logged out.  
I was kind of paralyzed. Laying in my bed and staring at the display of my phone, I couldn’t believe that just happened.  
I started calling her my imaginary girlfriend for quite a while now since she was my girlfriend in my imagination. The last four days after each reset had given me an impression of how it would feel to actually have her as my girlfriend...my 606.  
That nickname had a reason as well. I had been calling her like that in my head for a while already.  
606 is a simple DOS error, just like 707. My nickname, 707 is an error that means that a part or even all of the hard drive’s memory can’t be erased.  
Error 606 means reset.  
That’s why I had been calling her like that since I found out about her ability to reset time. My nickname was older, I actually didn’t chose it myself, it was my code name as an agent. I had started to ask myself whether it was a coincidence that I had been named like that. It must be. There was no way my boss knew about my ability to remember previous timelines.  
But anyways...hadn’t I hoped for an opportunity to pretend she was mine again? Apparently it would be different this time.  
Was it maybe because of my selfishness in the last route? Had I truly lost her now?


	5. Deep Mode 2 ~

It took me a few more chats to actually understand that she didn’t come to Deep Mode for me. She didn’t spend money in order to get my route, haha, why would she do that anyway? Why would anyone come my route, even if it was free?  
No, she aimed for Jumin.  
I hadn’t been thrown back into four days of delusional happiness like I hoped, no, these four days turned out to be the worst four days since she first appeared here.  
It felt like my joking mechanism was broken somehow. Well, it usually didn’t bug me when people didn’t laugh at my jokes since people usually didn’t laugh at them. No, what bugged me was that she used to laugh at them and now just acted as if she didn’t think I was funny at all.  
I tried very hard to make her laugh, even after I noticed that it didn’t seem to work anymore. I went on about having too much work and even told her the story about how I got so many bags of Honey Buddha Chips but she didn’t think I was impressive at all. She didn’t seem to be interested in the story and even told me she thought I was lying.  
All I wanted to do was make her laugh again, maybe make her think that I am a little awesome but she kept rejecting all my attempts in such a cold way that it usually left me crying after chatting with her.  
I even tried to message her privately, telling her that chatting with her was so much fun, no matter the topic, I would never get sick of it.  
All she answered was that she didn’t feel the same way.  
That message shattered my heart even more than any other she’d sent me by then. Because it was so straight forward that there wasn’t any doubt left. She obviously hated me now.  
What had I done wrong? Was it still about how I had refused to tell Zen her address in the last route? Was it because I had failed to protect Yoosung on the first route?  
Was she simply sick of me and my stupid jokes? Had I finally given away the last chance to win her heart?  
She continued being clearly mean to me, what she’d never done before. Even when she was on other people’s routes she had been either ignoring me or being moderately friendly to me. But now every message was so hate-filled that I almost wasn’t able to take it.  
Even though I didn’t stop coming to the chats, wanting to talk to her alone. I kept telling myself that she would maybe treat me differently if we were alone but I was wrong.  
Instead of worrying for me after I confessed that I had been living on Chips the last days she told me to eat all the junk I wanted. When I told her I should probably leave she said that I should just go already. When I joked about hackers being everywhere, behind her back, under her feet and in her heart she told me that I creeped her out. I tried to message her privately again, trying the “I say aww - you say yeah”-game this time but she didn’t get it and answered “wtf” instead. Overall she gave me the constant impression that she was mad at me for some unknown reason.  
I blamed myself for everything. I had messed up big time in the last route and this was what I deserved.  
On day five at midnight when I saw that she achieved her goal of getting Jumin I slammed my laptop shut and had to pull myself together in order to not throw it against the wall.  
I decided to not work tonight, I rather fell into bed, what felt extremely good after almost sleepless 50 hours.  
She had reached Jumin’s route. After she had it finished she would go back to Casual Mode and play Jaehee’s route. And after that she would close Mystic Messenger and u n i n s t a l l it for good.  
I had truly lost her forever.


	6. Jumin ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: SPOILERS FOR JUMIN’S ROUTE/AFTER END AHEAD)

Watching her proceed on Jumin’s route was different than with the other routes. I didn’t know why but something about the whole route was very very different from everyone else. Maybe it was because Jumin’s was a Deep Story route?  
I had forbidden myself every thought of how it would feel to have her coming my route, that’s why I was still alive.  
Even though she stopped being so mean to me after 4 days we still didn’t return to our old relationship. She didn’t laugh for me anymore, that hadn’t changed. She focused on Jumin and tried to help him through his whole arranged-marriage-fiasco.  
We didn’t talk about it but something had definitely changed between us. She was suddenly so far away, so cold and so out of my reach. I didn’t know why I suddenly felt that way since she had already done two other routes and I’d never felt that way before. Maybe it was because of how she had behaved for the last four days. I could never forget her cold words from back then, not even when she was moderately friendly or at least polite to me now.  
I didn’t log on very often, too. I preferred to read the messages she’d left, no longer pretending her kind words were for me. I forced myself to finally stop pretending.  
She is not mine, nor will she ever be. She will never say these love-filled words to me and she will never see me in any other way than as a weird guy who’s useful for the RFA.  
That’s what I’d been repeating in my head like a mantra until I finally started believing it. It was time to wake up. I had pretended she liked me for too long already.  
I couldn’t go on like this. It was unhealthy and it affected my life, my work and my thoughts way too much.  
I needed to let go off my senseless feelings for this girl, the sooner the better. I was a secret agent, I had important tasks and I couldn’t be distracted any longer. Even though a part of me kept saying that my work was in vain anyway, since it would be erased as soon as she resetted again.  
But would she even reset? Of course, she hadn’t done Jaehee’s route yet but if she looked for a lover with whom she could stay forever, Jumin was basically the perfect choice.  
Maybe this was actually her last route. Maybe she will not reset and I will never have the chance to talk to her again after these eleven days.  
But would it really be Jumin with whom she would stay? Yoosung would’ve been a good choice as well. Even though he didn’t have that much money he would’ve taken good care of her, even with his injury that I’d caused. I had failed my role, that was protecting Yoosung, on his route and I was still ashamed because of that. Never would I forget that it had been my fault.  
Zen would’ve been a great choice too. He would’ve protected her and been there for her, even with his unstable job and career. I had failed even more on his route, since he had to almost beat me up before I helped him save her.  
Even though I could’ve easily defend myself and knock him down – one of my easiest tasks, I had received endless hours of combat training as a part of my secret agent schooling – I didn’t do it. Maybe it had been out of remorse or I was just surprised. Or maybe I just felt as if I deserved the beating. I let him hit me...what I usually didn’t allow anyone to do.  
And now there was Jumin, rich, handsome, protective – maybe a little too possessive, but she didn’t seem as if she disliked that part very much – the perfect man, wasn’t he? At least once he’d learned how to show emotions. She would definitely teach him. If anyone could warm up his ice-cold heart, it would definitely be her.  
She even managed to warm up my heart. And that was a way more difficult task I realized. Never before had a girl interested me this much. I had always been focusing on my work and never let anyone get close to me, at least not for the last ten years. Was it ten years already? How time flew...  
Jaehee wanted her to come to Jumin’s house. I decided that it would be for the best as well. The sooner the two of them got it on the sooner it would be over. I tried to tell myself it didn’t but it actually did still hurt to read all her compassionate and kind messages that she sent him.  
Why did it have to be this hard to let someone go? It was not like me to get so sentimental, nor to care about someone so deeply.  
Was it maybe my destiny to love her, since I was part of this game? Did I only have feelings for her because I was part of it too?  
No. I couldn’t imagine that. The feelings were too real to be fake. I suddenly realized, this was all real. Even if it was a game. Even if I was just a route in a game. Routes can have feelings too, can’t they?  
She eventually went to see Jumin. And just like I expected, he didn’t want to let her go anymore. I avoided the chat on purpose, not wanting to be confronted with their messages.  
She spent a few days there and while everyone – especially Zen – tried to convince her to return home as soon as possible, I knew it was useless. Jumin could be very possessive and wouldn’t let her go that easily.  
We kind of had a chat a while ago, I don’t remember how we started the topic but he told me about his special preferences and admitted he tended to be the possessive type. I think he wanted a neutral opinion, or even an advice.  
I couldn’t help but feel burning jealousy, thinking about what he probably did to her. Did she enjoy that kind of stuff? I didn’t know and I would never find out.  
Even in my still distracted state it was easier tracing the hacker this time, since I had already done it twice. After I decided to pay him a visit again I remembered how I went with Yoosung the last time. How I didn’t manage to protect him. Maybe I could actually right that mistake?  
It was very selfish and irresponsible to do that but I decided to try and make him accompany me. Not only because I wanted someone beside me who could spread the news if something happened to me, that was the official reason I told Yoosung while riding my car with him beside me.  
I had another reason as well. I wanted to prove to myself that I could protect him. That I wasn’t such a lousy agent, that I was simply distracted the last time.  
Who knew what it had been. Jealousy, stupidity, carelessness. I wanted to prove myself that I could do it better.  
Still, after we returned, I wished I would never have gone. Nothing did happen in fact, I could even manage to protect Yoosung and find Jumin’s runaway-cat. I could’ve been satisfied, even happy with myself and my work and maybe I even was but there was something else that made me regret that trip.  
I had actually already suspected it after I’d seen him for the first time in Yoosung’s route but I hadn’t been exactly sure back then. It had been more of a feeling than a fact.  
But now there was no doubt of who the hacker was, that lead her to the RFA. Who’d interfered with my work, using similar methods to mine.  
Haha, of course he was using similar techniques.  
Everything suddenly made sense now. Even if I didn’t like the sense. It was like a puzzle finally coming together. But the puzzle’s result made me want to forget everything again.  
I was not fair. Why did I keep my memories? Why was I the only one who could never forget while everyone else was oblivious of previous routes?  
I didn’t expect her to call back. I had called her, desperately wanting to talk to someone after that shocking realization but had lost courage and hung up again before she picked up.  
But she called back and I had no choice but to take the call. She seemed really worried about me but I couldn’t tell her. I couldn’t tell anyone about the hacker, anyone but V of course. But I couldn’t pretend to be the cheerful 707 when I heard her soft voice, I couldn’t pretend to be alright.  
This was the first time I let my sorrow and pain shine through when telling her she wouldn’t see me again. I wanted to say goodbye, it was my way of trying to let my feelings go.  
But after I remembered how confused she would be after that call, I pulled myself together and said that I’d try to be the usual 707 again when I saw her in the chat.  
I remember crying myself to sleep that night.  
The day before the party finally arrived and I stared at my phone, unbelievingly, what was the meaning of this? She was calling again.  
I had been trying not to cry since I left the chat and I wasn’t sure if I could talk to her now. Still, my fingers took the call without my head telling them too.  
She had cared about me. No, that couldn’t be. I didn’t want to hear her kind words, I had just decided to let her go for god’s sake!  
I ended up mumbling some nonsense about bread crumbs and hanging up. I was not sure if she actually heard me crying but I could hardly hold back the tears.  
Jumin’s party went well, he exposed the secret of his father’s new girlfriend so that the arranged marriage was off the table. It was actually me who provided that information about her to him. I had worked really hard to make that possible since I didn’t want to fail on his route as well.  
Had I actually done something right this time?  
But none of us was prepared for what happened next. Jumin proposed to her at the party. I could still see her surprised but amazed face when he said the word and feel the sharp pain hitting me again.  
I knew it. Jumin and her, it was meant to be. They were the ones destined for each other.  
Still, even if I should be happy for them, I felt hurt. I had almost worked myself to death in order to help Jumin and he proposed to the girl I loved so much that I would’ve done anything for her.  
Was it maybe even my fault? What would’ve happened if the scandal hadn’t been exposed? I hated myself for these thoughts but I couldn’t help it.  
I was the one responsible for their happiness and even though I tried really hard, I just couldn’t be happy for them.  
She wouldn’t reset, that’s what I told myself. It almost hurt physically but I forced myself to accept it. Jumin was the one whom she would be happy with, thanks to me. Thanks to me not failing this time.  
Why would she reset anyway? For Jaehee? Was a woman’s route worth loosing Jumin?  
But I was proven wrong. It was only about a month after the party, the two of them had just returned from their honeymoon and we greeted them at the airport.  
That’s when it turned out that Jumin too, was just a route for her. Her who decided to leave him as well and r e s e t again.


	7. Jaehee ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: SPOILERS FOR JAEHEE’S ROUTE/AFTER END AHEAD)

I hadn’t been prepared for this. No, what was she doing, why did she reset?  
Was this actually happening? Had she reset for Jaehee? Well, maybe she just wanted to do her route once and then she would return to either Zen’s, Yoosung’s or Jumin’s route, or she wasn’t aiming for a romantic ending – or simply didn’t like any of us – and decided to stay with Jaehee?  
Either way, I was one hundred percent sure she would never even think of coming my route. That wouldn’t be worth it.  
I had realized something important: Just accepting my fate of being in love with her wouldn’t help. I had to change my fate. Change my feelings for her – even if I had to rip my heart out of my chest with bare hands I would do it.  
It was actually not me but Vanderwood who realized that. Well, kind of, because he didn’t exactly know about my feelings. But he had been nagging constantly that I wasn’t working hard enough or not focusing properly.  
And one day – I had been crying the whole morning and had not touched my work the whole day – he took out his taser gun, pointed it at my face and growled: “If you do not intend to feel enormous pain within the next few seconds I recommend you erase whatever distracts you so much from your brain and start focusing on what is really important: Your work.”  
And that was when I realized he was right. I should’ve erased her from my mind a long time ago already.  
As I suspected she played Casual Mode. It was not hard to guess that she aimed for Jaehee but something strange happened at the same time: She was not only nice to Jaehee, but to me as well. It felt as if I was finally back. Back in what I used to call four days of delusional happiness.  
Some routes ago I had been pretending she was aiming for me even though she played Casual Mode. Whenever Jaehee was not around, or even if she was around, she was flirting with me again. Laughing at my jokes, supporting me.  
Why was she doing that? What was her goal? And why was she doing it now? Now that I finally accepted that she would never be mine she started flirting with me again.  
But no. I didn’t pretend she meant a single word of what she said. Not again. Whatever her reason was, it was certainly not her affection for me.  
Every day before going to sleep I repeated it in my head: She is not mine, nor will she ever be. She will never say these love-filled words to me and she will never see me in any other way than as a weird guy who’s useful for the RFA.  
It was my mantra and after a while I felt the pain finally going away. But it didn’t really leave but turn into a great numbness, a hole in my heart, that could never be filled.  
Jaehee’s route was the one I personally enjoyed the most, at least at the beginning. It was finally a non-romantic route. No jealousy, no drama, just Jaehee taking care of an injured Zen with her to support the two of them.  
It was interesting how differently she acted towards Jumin. Just a few days ago she had been his loving wife and now she was completely rejecting him and protecting Jaehee.  
But at least Jumin did not remember her ever being his wife. Keeping my memories was my fate, and no one else shared it. I had been trying to find out if there was someone else in the RFA who remembered. I had been calling all of them, asking questions that weren’t too obvious, watching their reactions.  
After these four calls I had been completely ensured that no one of them remembered. They would’ve acted differently if they did. I was sure of that.  
This route was like a vacation to me. It was neither too dramatic nor did I have to be jealous of anyone. Of course, there was drama, Jaehee and Jumin clashed over and over again, and Zen interfered too, but at least they were all physically safe.  
It was very hard letting my feelings go, since she once again proved what a good person she was, helping Jaehee and standing up for her as she did.  
I only asked myself what my role was supposed to be. Shouldn’t I be doing something too?  
Eventually I got myself together and offered to help Jaehee with a presentation for Jumin’s latest cat-project. I sincerely wanted to help so that she could focus on the other project she was entrusted with, which she was interested in a lot more. But apparently no one thought I could do a good job?  
Had I really given them the impression that, just because I liked to joke around I wasn’t able to do serious work? I felt kind of hurt, since even she didn’t believe it was a good idea. Jaehee tried to refuse too first, hinting that she didn’t think I was able to do that, but eventually she gave in. Not because she had changed her mind about me but because she really didn’t want to do it herself.  
I would so prove them wrong! I would show them that I could be serious, haha, if they would know a little more about my work and what I usually did they wouldn’t have such doubts!  
I tried really hard. I put a lot effort into the presentation and was pretty satisfied with myself. Vanderwood was less pleased with me voluntarily doing other people’s work but I didn’t mind his nagging. I wanted to prove my friends that I was more than a guy who was always trying to be funny, that I was a capable worker.  
Jaehee was indeed satisfied, even thankful. She had been enjoying her work on that coffee project and I thought I had managed to accomplish my goal of this route too.  
Well, apparently I hadn’t. Jumin was very angry. Well, of course we all thought he would be angry but never in my life would I have thought he’d go this far to take revenge.  
Jumin stole my favourite car. And crashed it into tiny bits. There was it, the heartbreak I thought I didn’t have to go through in this route.  
My baby car was dead and so was my enthusiasm, my will to help anyone ever again. What good was it for anyway? I wouldn’t get any recognition, only pain, punishment and Vanderwood’s nagging that it was my own fault. And a broken heart.  
Yes, why should I help any of them ever again? I helped Jumin in his route, he proposed to the woman I loved. I helped Jaehee, my baby car was crashed.  
Nothing good ever came from me trying to help. I was as useless as an empty can of PhD Pepper. Even if I tried to do something right I only ended up hurting myself, or I failed and hurt my friends.  
I was pretty depressed the remaining time, did rarely enter the chats. Everything about this seemed familiar, well, I had been in a familiar situation already, but back then I had been heartbroken. Now I was just feeling empty and useless.  
Even when she tried to cheer me up I ended up rejecting her words. When she called me right before the party I didn’t pick up. I couldn’t talk to her now. Or else I was afraid my feelings might return.  
When the party finally came I only showed up for a few minutes, not even changing to my party suit. V wasn’t there either and I had no reason to greet anyone.  
I only managed to realize that Jaehee offered her to open a café together, that was when I left again.  
I wondered how much time would pass this time before she resetted. If she even resetted.  
Half a year had gone by and it was the women’s café’s grand opening day. We were all gathered there with the two of them smiling and laughing. I did not talk, I preferred to stay in the background and watched her. She was even more beautiful in person than she could ever be on CCTV.  
But yes, Jaehee too, was just a route for her and so she decided to r e s e t again. Would it finally be the last time?


	8. Deep Mode 3 ~

When I opened my eyes and realized I was lying in my bed again, holding onto my phone just like I had been during her first appearance in the chatroom, I couldn’t help but be surprised.  
I honestly already made myself familiar with the thought of her just staying with Jaehee. It would’ve been my personal favorite ending for she was not in love with anyone and the realization hit me that she’d reset because she was apparently missing someone who’s route she had done before. It would happen all over again. She would choose one of the guys and she would fall in love with him and staying there, being his loving wife forever.  
This was her last reset.  
I went through all the first day chats not really paying attention to what we were talking about. I had done these conversations so many times already that my fingers automatically typed the correct words.  
At midnight I was curious what mode she would be in. I was almost sure it would be Casual Mode since there were two possible final routes in that mode while there was only one in Deep Mode.  
That’s why I instantly checked her progress bar and my enthusiasm instantly vanished after I saw what it said.  
She was playing Deep Mode.  
Jumin’s route was the worst of all.  
I tried to prepare myself for her harsh words, the same treatment that she had been giving me the last time. That complete rejection, coldness and cruelty. But I couldn’t.  
Every time I tried to think about what the next days would be like I wanted to cry.  
So she had only reset because of Jaehee and now she was going to stay with Jumin once and for all, I thought.  
Jumin.  
Jumin whom I’d helped by collecting information and who proposed to her. Jumin who’d crash my car on Jaehee’s route. I tried very hard to forgive him, to make myself familiar with the thought of her spending the rest of her life with him. But I couldn’t.  
The memories of his anger, his revenge on my baby car were too fresh. As well as the proposal that had left me in shock.  
My fingers almost opened the chat around midnight by themselves. I didn’t want to talk to her, try to impress her and make her laugh only for my heart to be shattered into tiny bits.  
“Hey, it’s you!” I typed automatically.  
I expected her to ignore me and greet Yoosung, who was also there but she instantly asked me what I was doing.  
Now that was strange.  
My fingers were shaking as I typed that sentence that made it clear that she wasn’t interested in me at all the last time:  
“At times like this...it would be nice to get a text from my girlfriend saying, Sweetie, you can do it!”  
I closed my eyes waiting for her reaction but she didn’t say anything. I kept joking and telling them about my imaginary girlfriend 606 again, that’s when she typed something that made my heart race.  
“110-000-110 & 111-000-111”  
No way. Did she just really......? I never expected her to know what 606 and 707 were in binary numbers...  
What was she trying to achieve with this?  
Over all the whole chat went surprisingly nice. She even offered her help leaving me pretty clueless after I left.  
What in the world was the meaning of this? If she collected too many of my likability points she wouldn’t get Jumin....she would get....me.  
No. That was impossible. She was not, never in the world aiming for me.  
But I couldn’t help but imagine it. Imagine her doing all the other routes just because of the story line and now finally doing the one she was looking forward to all the time and the actual reason why she was playing this game: Mine.  
Haha...I was being stupid. Didn’t I tell myself to not pretend she liked me anymore?  
“HEY, Zero Seven, ARE YOU WORKING?” yelled Vanderwood across the entire bunker while cleaning a different room.  
I quickly adjusted my chair so that I was looking at my computer and turned the display on. “OF COURSE MISS VANDERWOOD!” I yelled back. “Since you’re cleaning...!”  
I could hear him mutter a few very nasty words through the open door. Teasing Vanderwood was my absolute favorite thing to do!  
Hah...wasn’t I just pathetic?


	9. Deep Mode 4 ~

This was impossible. Absolutely impossible. No way was she...? But why else was she acting like that?  
I had prepared myself for the worst since I already experienced her aiming for Jumin once and it had been a nightmare.  
But now...things were completely different. I couldn’t explain her behavior... I didn’t know what I should be thinking.  
Could it be...that she was actually trying to get my route?  
Because why else would she be treating me like this? I just made myself familiar with the thought of forgetting my feelings for her and now....this.  
What in the world was her intention?  
The impossible was happening. It was really happening. She was paying attention to only me this time.  
She didn’t flirt with Jumin the slightest. Instead, she was constantly fangirling over me. Me and the most stupid of my jokes.  
I tried to stop myself from making any further attempts to get closer to her but my fingers were almost automatically typing, typing what 707, the cheerful and crazy person I was in the chatroom would say.  
It is different this time, I thought. If I flirted with her too much now she was actually going to get my route. Other than the times she was being nice to me in Casual Mode, this was Deep Mode. My mode.  
But I couldn’t help myself. Seeing her say all these cheerful things, making me smile again and again was just so beautiful. This was something I had never imagine would happen someday.  
But it was happening right now.  
It was the fourth day. The last day of Deep Mode and I knew she was going to get my route at midnight. She had collected so many of my likability points that there was no chance she would get another one.  
But what exactly did that mean?  
Why did she even bother to do this? Did she honestly reset for me this time? For me and only me? Could it be...that she liked me after all and wanted to make me happy as well, just like everyone else?  
For one second, one beautiful, perfect second I believed she could like me back. And then realization hit me.  
Haha...that was just hilarious. Why hadn’t I thought of this earlier? Of course she needed to do my route. Since to her, the story wouldn’t be complete without it.  
She was probably sitting somewhere and staring at her phone this instant, thinking “Ugh...why do I have to do this dude’s route...can’t I just look up the story somewhere? I don’t want to do this!”  
Once again I wished I could talk to her about these things. Tell her, that she didn’t need my route, that she wasn’t missing anything. That she should just go back to someone she really wanted to be with.  
But I couldn’t tell her. She had no clue that I remembered previous timelines, or at least I tried to keep it that way. It could be possible that I unintentionally spilled the truth somewhere.  
But what should I do now? Should I just...accept it? Let her love me like she loved everyone else?  
Doing something else was impossible at this moment anyway. I just wished for this to be over soon. And for no drama to occur. I didn’t want her to get in danger because of my route.  
And I fervently hoped that I would be able to keep up my role as the cheerful 707 throughout the route. I was sure that she wouldn’t be interested in uncovering my other, complicated, sides, but only wished, if at all, for a sweet romance with the God Seven she was constantly flirting with all the time.  
When it turned midnight I kept my eyes closed, not daring to look at the progress bar.  
After a few moments I finally opened them and was still overthrown by the view of my face on it.  
It had started.


	10. 707 1 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: SPOILERS FOR 707’S ROUTE AHEAD)

It was almost a miracle how fast my feelings for her returned. How little it had taken to throw me back into the deep abyss of love that I had just managed to escape.  
This could’ve lasted forever. Her positivity, her kindness and compassion, all the things I loved her for, now she was giving them all to me. To only me.  
I realized I never had the slightest idea of what it actually felt like to be the one whom she had chosen. All those times I pretended it was me were nothing against this.  
I realized I would do anything for her, anything to protect her, I wanted to be someone who was worth all the kindness she was giving to me.  
Because the real me, that complicated, broken piece of trash I actually was, would never deserve any of her love. So I tried very hard to not show her that side of me. I wanted to be cheerful as well, I wanted to be perfect for her.  
That turned out more complicated than I thought because while I usually was pretty good at my job, now the messenger got hacked several times. Even though no one pressured me intentionally I felt very bad since it was basically my fault for not making it safe enough.  
I wanted her to be safe more than anything else and I fervently hoped that the person who was attacking us was not the same one I suspected it to be.  
Since I already had been able to meet the alleged hacker on Jumin’s route I thought it may be the same person this time. And I didn’t know whether I should hope for my suspicion to be true or be afraid of that.  
I really wanted to know what happened to him and how he was doing but at the same time I was afraid of what would happen if we met again. Would she be in danger?  
Because I knew that he couldn’t be doing that bad, it was safer for us to stay away from each other. Even though, if I would have thought a little, I could’ve probably guessed already that V and Rika lied to me about him, but I still desperately clanged to the promise V gave me ten years ago.  
He is perfectly fine, I told myself.  
Now was not the time to think of him again. I had banished him from my thoughts for a long time now since I knew it would only hurt to think about where he was and how he was doing. I couldn’t meet him anyway so it was no use.  
I should focus on making the messenger as safe as possible and ensure that nothing would happen to her instead.  
Vanderwood was constantly nagging, he said that I was slacking off my work and that we would be in serious trouble soon if I didn’t finish the project.  
But right now I had more important things to care about than my own life. Her safety.  
I wanted to give her something, a gift that would show her just how much I loved her and would have a practical use as well. So I decided to build a robot.  
A robot that looked like a puppy and could be used as a security guard, since no human guards could be sent to her location because of the address being classified.  
I used all my time on building the robot, even with Vanderwood constantly being angry and after some time even worrying about me. All I could think of was her.  
When I finally finished my gift and showed a photo of it to the rest of the RFA, I was surprised how everyone cheered for me. Every single member told me how it was absolutely adorable. Even she herself said it was awesome.  
Why in the world was this happening? How could this be happening? Was all of this just a dream and I would wake up any moment just to find none of it actually happened? Because to me it felt way too good to be true.  
I was about to believe this was all real, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain piercing my heart.  
It was all just a dream in fact. A dream that would last eleven days and then vanish. Haha....I had been so lost in thought and confused that I had forgotten who I was – what I was: A route in a game she played. A route that lasted eleven days, no more no less.  
After she had achieved my ending, she would reset to be with someone else, or even uninstall for good.  
That thought hurt so much I almost couldn’t bear to think it through. The thought of her becoming mine and then vanishing right in front of my face without ever being able to do anything about it was simply too much.  
I must never let this happen. I must never let her leave me again. Because if she left after loving me like this, I didn’t know what would happen to me.  
I had lost a person who had been my one and only in my life already. I would never lose another one.  
But what could I do? There wasn’t much since I had no control over the resets. There was no way I could force her to stay with me, wasn’t it?  
But what could I do? It took me a lot of restless hours during which I locked myself in my bedroom, staring at the ceiling and pondering. Vanderwood continued to bang the door every half an hour at first, yelling at me to get out and work. After a few hours he started appearing more frequently and his voice started to sound worried. He asked why I wasn’t coming out, what was wrong with me.  
But I couldn’t answer. The only response I gave him was that he should leave, but surprisingly he didn’t. I didn’t bother to look for the reason, I needed to solve my own problem.  
And after a whole day of indecision I realized there was only one solution. A solution that I personally hated and that would probably hurt me a lot but there was no other way to keep her from resetting: I would have to ensure that she never even reached my ending.  
How do you achieve the Good Ending? In making the character you’re with fall in love with you of course. You guys get together and live your happily ever after, at least if you wouldn’t reset after the ending and destroy the happiness you two just gained again.  
And that was exactly what I wouldn’t allow to happen in my route. I wouldn’t let her be with me at all. I would lock my feelings for her up and never let her come closer to me. If we didn’t end up together, she wouldn’t get the Good Ending, would she?  
I would simply reject her in the cruelest way I could think of until she finally gave up and resetted without getting my ending. It would cost me all of my strength to do that but in the end it would hurt less than enjoying her love for eleven days only to be separated again.  
My plan had a lot of other perks as well. If I was honest I still thought, it would have been better for her not to get involved with me at all. It was dangerous and I was not quite the person she thought I was. So, even if she had any kind of feelings for me, she could only have feelings for the 707 from the chatroom and not for the real me.  
Luciel Saeyoung Choi.  
There was absolutely no way she would ever like him since she would never even get a chance to know him.  
I sighed. It was time to leave my room, get into the chat and begin with my plan. I had been way too nice to her until now.


End file.
